Question: Luis did 10 push-ups at night. Emily did 1 push-up around noon. How many more push-ups did Luis do than Emily?
Solution: Find the difference between Luis's push-ups and Emily's push-ups. The difference is $10 - 1$ push-up. $10 - 1 = 9$.